pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP115: Stealing the Conversation!
is the 11th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Synopsis After Dawn wins her fourth Ribbon, Ash and his friends head towards Snowpoint City for the former's next Gym battle but their journey got cut short by Team Rocket who manages to grab Pikachu. But luckily, after Pikachu was able to get rid of his enemies again, he was saved by a "wild" Officer Jenny and her Pokémon Chatot, nicknamed "Buddy". She was transferred here from Kanto and needs the heroes' assistance to arrest Team Rocket. Episode Plot Dawn admires her four Ribbons so much she almost got separated from Ash and Brock and joins them. Dawn is confident as much as Ash, as she needs one more Ribbon to compete in the Grand Festival and Ash needs two more Badges to compete in the Sinnoh League. Team Rocket interviews Dawn (disguised). James complains that Pikachu is blocking the view, so Meowth uses the robot arm, getting Pikachu and they disappear in smoke to their balloon. Ash orders them to give Pikachu back, but they taunt him. Piplup uses Bubble Beam, setting Pikachu free and allowing him to use Thunderbolt to blast Team Rocket off. Pikachu is falling and Ash tries to get him, but Officer Jenny jumps and gets Pikachu to safety. Ash is pleased to have Pikachu back and Officer Jenny asks him if he is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. As he confirms this, Jenny tells him he is arrested. Jenny admits she misspoke and will take him to custody, but tells them she is "a wild Jenny", with a Chatot by her side. Brock flirts with her and while Croagunk goes to hit him, Chatot pecks his head instead. Jenny tells them she is from Kanto and was transferred here in Sinnoh to counter Team Rocket's plans and wants Ash to help her. Ash confesses this is because they are after Pikachu. Jenny examines Pikachu closely, enough to get her electrocuted. They agree to help Jenny, so Jenny asks of them just to stand still. As they are standing, Dawn begins to doubt that they are decoy, but Brock does not believe that. The chief of police comes to get Ash and "the wild Jenny" comes and acts as if she sees Ash the first time. The chief asks Jenny if she is using the kids as decoy to lure Team Rocket. Jenny denies, wanting only the protection of the citizens, but her Chatot admits they are decoy. The chief gets mad, so Jenny tries to calm him down, but he gets angrier. The chief warns her if she makes one more mistake, she will need to write "I am sorry." a thousand times. Jenny gets her earplugs out and offers lunch. Though Dawn hesitates, Brock accepts the idea. Ash and Brock happily eat the lunch, while Dawn has doubts. Jenny tells her she needs not to worry, as she is here, though Dawn has a feeling something here is wrong. A ringing is heard and Jenny suspects Team Rocket is nearby, but thieves come out from a store. Jenny puts her glove and releases two bowling balls to hit the thieves, while her Chatot, Buddy, uses Feather Dance to put them to sleep. Jenny releases her last ball, knocking the last thief down. The thief stands up and Jenny orders him not to move and reaches her bag. The thief knows she has no balls left, but Jenny tells that if she has one left, it is much harder and will hurt much more than the three she used, intimidating him. However, she uses her handcuffs to arrest the thief. Jenny gets interviewed by many reporters. Team Rocket shows up again to steal Pikachu in a net. But Pikachu repeatedly dodges his enemies' nets. Jenny immediately goes into action, though has a feeling they are different from those in Kanto. As Jenny defends Pikachu from being captured, Jessie got him and Team Rocket departs in their balloon without checking their net. However, Pikachu is behind Ash, unharmed and Jenny's Buddy got stolen instead. Jenny swears vengeance and trips over a stone, having a feeling that she failed. To help her, Ash sends Staravia to scout for Team Rocket. Jenny promises to get Chatot back and tells her story. When she was getting a criminal using her bowling balls, he still stood up and ran. However, the Chatot came and used Feather Dance and stopped it. Jenny was pleased by the Chatot and they became partners. Team Rocket is in a lodge and go to reveal Pikachu, but see they got a Chatot. Not disappointed, Meowth thinks the Chatot would give the boss confidence. Staravia returns and goes in a direction, so the heroes follow him. When they arrive, they can hear Team Rocket is having trouble with Chatot, as it does not repeat their names correctly. Jenny plans to get Chatot by herself, but the heroes offer her their help, so Jenny takes it. Jenny uses her bowling ball to crash the doors and goes inside, while the gang goes through the windows. Team Rocket takes Chatot and goes in a room and the rest follow, but end up falling in a hole. Still, a tunnel leads them out. They spot them in a giant bowling pin and Jenny demands her Chatot beck. Team Rocket sends their bowling pin rockets, knocking them down. Jenny puts her glove on and releases her bowling ball, hitting the top of the pin, causing them to almost crash. Pikachu spins and uses Iron Tail, but Team Rocket still stands. Piplup uses Whirlpool, but Team Rocket gets the pin's legs out and so it stands. However, Jenny releases another ball and hits the leg, causing the pin to crash down. Meowth hears Chatot complaining and sets it free, causing it to Peck them all. Jessie accidentally pushes a lever and Chatot is out of the pin. Team Rocket's pin stands up and Jenny declares that with her ball that is harder than a diamond, she will make the pin explode. Team Rocket charges and Jenny stops looking in her bag, as the "ball" is her Chatot, Buddy, who uses Steel Wing to cut the pin and blast them off. Jenny realizes they got away again Jenny tells the investigation is over and will be sent to the Whirl Islands instead. The heroes wish her luck wherever she is and goes towards Snowpoint City. Trivia *There is no Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture following this episode. *This episode marks one of the extremely rare occasions that a member of Team Rocket refers to one of the main characters by name (this being Jessie while disguised as a reporter at the beginning of the episode, referring to Dawn). *This episode also marks the first time a Pokémon hurts Brock before Croagunk could when Brock was flirting with a girl. *There is one shot of Jenny whipping her bike sideways and braking sideways is a homage to the 1988 Japanese anime classic Akira. *In one scene the Chief of Police addresses Ash by his full name and is surprised to find him standing in the open fully visible to Team Rocket. This marks the first time that the police shows any concern that Team Rocket is following Ash and his friends. Mistakes *At the beginning of the episode, when Chatot hurts Brock before Croagunk does when he flirts with Jenny, Croagunk's Japanese voice can be heard very clearly. *In one scene where Team Rocket are at their hideout and they cheer at the possibility Giovanni would reward them for presenting Chatot as a gift, the color of James's eye is seen as blue which should be green. Dub differences *In the original Japanese version, Officer Jenny's Chatot refers to James once as "Kosanji" while trying to say his name. This name for the most part is used to refer to Butch (Kosaburō). In the dub it calls him "Lames" and also called Jessie "Messy", which is what Butch called them in Showdown at the Oak Corral. **In the European Portuguese dub Chatot calls James "Bond", making a reference to James Bond and calls Jessie "Messi", making a reference to Lionel Messi. Gallery Team Rocket uses smoke DP115 2.jpg Jenny swoops to rescue Pikachu DP115 3.jpg Jenny goes to arrest Ash DP115 4.jpg Chatot attacks Brock instead of Croagunk DP115 5.jpg Jenny gets electrocuted by Pikachu DP115 6.jpg The chief is not pleased about Jenny's actions DP115 7.jpg Jenny's first encounter with Chatot DP115 8.jpg Jenny and the heroes are about to fall down DP115 9.jpg Jenny faces a huge bowling pin DP115 10.jpg Chatot makes the pin explode }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura